


Powiedz, że nie odpuścisz

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, F/F, I'm so sorry, Polski | Polish, Speak Your Language Day 2017, Translation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Sayaka zauważa, że się odkochuje.





	Powiedz, że nie odpuścisz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You Won't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253972) by [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos). 



> tłumaczenie fika vee, wspaniałej, niesamowicie uzdolnionej osoby, której teksty wielokrotne sprawiały, że miałam Emocje. jejku.  
> to this day, i still cannot believe i can call myself your friend!

Chodziły ze sobą prawie od roku. Po tym, jak Sayaka niewątpliwie dramatycznie wyznała jej miłość, Mukuro przyznała, że odwzajemniała to uczucie oraz ich dwójka zaczęła swój związek.

I przez jakiś czas było dobrze. Przez jakiś czas nie było to nic innego niż spokojna żegluga.

Lecz to się nie utrzymało.

Z upływem czasu nawyki Mukuro, które Sayaka kiedyś uznawała za urocze, stały się irytujące, a słodkie zwyczaje ją teraz frustrowały. Uciszała swój dyskomfort, myśląc, iż ten się rozwieje. Z pewnością pewnego poranka obudzi się wciąż zakochana do szaleństwa w swojej dziewczynie?

Sayaka dalej to sobie mówiła, mówiła, że dalej chciała tego wszystkiego, ale stawało się coraz bardziej jasne, że się okłamuje.

Wróciwszy do domu po pracy, dziwiła się, zastając Mukuro w mieszkaniu, a odpowiadanie na pełne uczucia smsy o treści "kocham cię" było obowiązkiem zamiast rozkoszą.

Więc czemu została? Dlaczego nie skończyła związku, który tak ją unieszczęśliwiał?

Uderzyło ją to pewnej nocy, tuż przed tym, jak weszła do ich sypialni. Wewnątrz paliło się światło i Sayaka mogła usłyszeć Mukuro rozmawiającą przez telefon.

— Tak, serio. Jak jestem przy niej, czuję się taka wesoła, i bardzo się cieszę, gdy widzę, że do mnie napisała. Jestem tak szczęśliwa, że ją spotkałam, jest najlepszą rzeczą, która mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła! ...Nie jestem rozemocjowana! Możliwe… Możliwe, że poproszę ją o rękę.

Sayaka nie usłyszała nic więcej, gdyż odsunęła swoją dłoń od klamki i wbiegła z powrotem do łazienki.

Nie mogła odejść. Nie teraz.

* * *

 

Spotkała się z Kyoko w kawiarni w centrum. Gdy Sayaka tam dotarła, ta już siedziała przy stoliku na zewnątrz.

— Dzięki, że czekałaś — Sayaka powiedziała na bezdechu, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

— To nie był żaden problem — odpowiedziała Kyoko. — Jednakowoż, mogłabym cię spytać, czemu mnie tu zaprosiłaś? Według ciebie masz problemy w związku, a nie jestem pewna, czy mogę ci dostatecznie pomóc.

— Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie wysłucha — Sayaka westchnęła. — Naegi czy Kuwata nie do końca się do tego nadają.

Kyoko wypuściła drżący wydech, potem odłożyła swoją kawę i spojrzała Sayace w oczy.

— Okej. Mów zatem.

— Myślę, że już nie jestem zakochana w Mukuro — przyznała. Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jej usta i zawisły w powietrzu, poczuła, jak z jej ramion spada ciężar.

— Ach. ...kontynuuj — odrzekła Kyoko miękko.

Sayaka wzruszyła ramionami.

— Co innego jest do powiedzenia? Nie czuję tego, co kiedyś, i po prostu… nie jest mi z nią dobrze. Próbowałam tak bardzo, próbowałam ją doceniać, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mogę.

— Myślę, że rozumiem… — Kyoko stwierdziła. — Zakochałaś się w jednej rzeczy, a nigdy nie zastanowiłaś nad niczym innym. Mylę się?

— Nie, w zasadzie masz rację — odparła Sayaka. — Dalej mi zależy na Mukuro, nie chcę, by była zrozpaczona… Ale czuję żałośnie i pusto cały czas.

— Mmm… — Kyoko powiedziała — Sądzę, że, gdy namiętna miłość wyblakła, nie zastąpiła jej miłość przyjacielska.

— Hm? — Sayaka zamrugała.

— Namiętną miłość początkuje adrenalina, i to prawdopodobnie było między wami na początku waszego związku — wyjaśniła Kyoko.

Sayaka potaknęła. Pamiętała dzikie noce, śpiewanie i tańczenie, oglądanie gwiazd i śmianie się zbyt wiele. Wtedy była zadurzona i całkowicie zakochana po uszy w nieśmiałej dziewczynie.

— Z upływem czasu dreszczyk zanika — dodała Kyoko — i zazwyczaj zostawia po sobie głębokie, uczuciowe przywiązanie. To jest miłość przyjacielska, a gdy Ikusaba najprawopodobniej ją rozwinęła… nie sądzę, by ty również.

— No — Sayaka powiedziała ochryple. — No tak, masz nas. Ona jest dalej zauroczona, gdy ja nie myślę, bym dała radę dłużej wytrzymać.

— O czym myślisz? — Kyoko zapytała ją cicho.

Sayaka starła łzę z oka.

— Nie chcę dalej z nią być, ale tak się boję ją zostawić. Czy to ma w ogóle sens?

— Tak, absolutnie — Kyoko skinęła głową. — Byłam… wsytuacji podobnej do twojej.

— Cieszę się, że nie jestem sama — Sayaka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

— Uważasz, że ty i Ikusaba powinnyście się tylko przyjaźnić? — spytała Kyoko.

— Tak uważam — Sayaka przyznała — ale nigdy nie mogę jej tego tak po prostu powiedzieć. Złamałoby jej to serce.

— Co skrzywdziłoby ją bardziej, przyznanie prawdy teraz czy oczekiwanie na to, aż sama ją odkryje?

— Nie wiem! — Sayaka odchyliła się na krześle. — Tak czy siak by ją to zabiło.

— Nie do końca mogę ci powiedzieć, co powinnaś robić, Maizono — Kyoko westchnęła. — Powinnaś słuchać swoich własnych odczuć… Ale nie utrzymuj tego sekretu w tajemnicy zbyt długo. Potem może nie być żadnej przyjaźni do ocalenia.

Sayaka przygryzła wargę, pojąwszy, dlaczego Kyoko i Naegi już ze sobą nie rozmawiają.

— Rozumiem. Ale jej nic nie mów.

— Nie zrobię tego — Kyoko obiecała. — Cokolwiek postanowisz — powodzenia, Maizono.

* * *

 

Gdy Sayaka wróciła, Mukuro powitała ją uściskiem oraz pocałunkiem w policzek.

— Hej! Jak tam Kirigiri?

— U niej wszystko gra — Sayaka uśmiechnęła się słabo. — Przyjemnie spędziłyśmy popołudnie.

— Cieszę się — odwpwiedziała Mukuro — ale też się cieszę, że jesteś w domu!

— Też mnie to cieszy  — Sayaka odparła. — Dobrze cię widzieć, zwłaszcza że rano się przegapiłyśmy.

Skłamała.

Głęboko w duszy, Sayaka miała nadzieję, że wróciłaby do pustego, ciemnego mieszkania i do wiadomości od Mukuro, że ta odeszła i nigdy nie wróci.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * shot-out do szeh (@szeherezadaa) za betę, dziena, złotko <3
>   * prawdę mówiąc, planowałem przetłumaczyć ok. 3-4 fiki na speak your language day, no ale, kurka wodna, nie wyszło. smuteg. za rok spróbuję osiągnąć ten cel, życzcie mi szczęścia.
>   * na obecną chwilę vee ma 214 prac. jak wybrałem tę jedną do przetłumaczenia? prosto. ikuzono i angst. <3
> 



End file.
